Devotion
by NJBC Gal
Summary: My grandpa was 85 years old. Today, I just found out that ever since his wife, his true love, had died, he put roses on her grave every Sunday. The drive is 2 hours away from where he lives. She was 29 when she died. That, my friends, is devotion".


Today was Sunday June 6, 2076. It was the day of my grandfather's funeral. Grandpa Chuck was my favorite. He called me his little princess, though he would sometimes use that word for my mother too. He died 2 weeks ago of old age. He died in his sleep. When I was told, I broke down in tears. Here was the man that I never really thought would leave me. No matter his age, he seemed invincible. My grandfather always had a smile on his face. He spoiled me rotten, much to my mother and father's chagrin. He was there when I got married 3 years ago to Joshua Archibald, their old friend's grandson and the love of my life.

Besides having the father daughter dance with my dad, I also shared a dance with my grandfather. He had always been there as I grew up. Always went to all my birthday parties, took me on vacations, etc. I had woken up grudgingly today. I showered, put on a simple black dress and put my hair up in a bun. My eyes were puffy and I looked like crap. I didn't care; I wasn't there for a beauty pageant. I was there to bury one my favorite persons in the world. My husband dropped me off at my parents off as he went to pick up his parents.

My mom was sitting on the couch, her face emotionless. The death of one's father is always hard. But no words could describe how broken my mother was. I had never seen her so sad. Quietly, I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Mom?" I questioned, placing a hand softly atop of her shoulder.

She turned her head to face me. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mom, it's ok. Don't cry," I whispered. But it was too late. Tears fell from her eyes and cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. I enveloped her in a hug as she cried on my shoulder.

"Mommy, it's ok. Shh, it's ok," I said, trying to soothe her but my voice gave me away. A lump formed in my throat watching my mother cry. I had never seen her cry. She was always so strong. It didn't take long before I started to cry too. That's how my father found us. Bawling on the couch. He came over and calmed us down, giving us water and bringing us tissue. Eventually we calmed down.

"I always knew he'd have to leave. I just didn't want it to happen. And now he's gone," my mother croaked.

"I know how hard this is for you honey, and I'm sorry. Your father was a great man and he was like a father to me throughout my teen years. I looked up to him," my father soothed, as my mother laid her head on his shoulders.

I stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold. My mother continued to cry softly and my father continued to calm her down. It was heartbreaking and I had to turn away for a moment or soon enough I would begin to cry and I didn't know when I'd be able to stop. I got up and went to what we called the "Bass/Harrison Picture Wall", where tons of family moments were captured.

One of the pictures my eyes landed on was of my 7th birthday party. It had been "Beauty & the Beast" themed. I was sitting on one of the dark wooden chairs of the dining table, wearing my golden Belle dress. My brown curls had been picked up in a pretty bun and a tiara was placed atop of my head. My grandfather was squatting down next to me as we posed for the picture. His eyes were filled with such warmth and happiness as he looked at me giggling as I smiled for the camera. A tear made its way down my cheek, leaving a burning path. Quickly I wiped it away and then sat back down with my parents.

"Honey, do you want to go take the roses or should i?" My dad asked my mom.

"No, I will," my mom said, sitting up straight.

"Wait, what roses?" I questioned.

"You never knew did you?" my mom asked. I shook my head.

"Well, when I was 9 my mother passed away. She had cancer. It was a terrible, heartbreaking moment in my family. My father kept to himself for a while and I was sent to live with my grandparents. Eventually, he came to his senses and came to take me back home. Every Sunday, we went to leave white roses at my mother's grave for they were her favorite. Your grandfather did that for every Sunday after your grandma died. As he grew older I would have to go with him sometimes because it was a two hour drive. But regardless, he never stopped going," my mother explained.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and my mouth was open slightly. I barely heard stories of my grandmother. I knew my grandfather loved her so much, he would always tell me stories about them. When I was 16 and began going out with Joshua I knew that I was in love and that he was the one I wanted to be with. My parents didn't approve of Joshua because he was a bad boy and a trouble maker. I went to my grandfather for help and I will never forget what he told me.

"_If you love this boy and you're sure he's worth it then be with him. But you have to love him for everything he is. His imperfections and everything that's good about him because that's what true love is. And you know how I know this? Because no matter how many goddamn times I broke your grandmother's heart, we still found our way back to each other. Regardless of my flaws, your grandma still loved me unconditionally. If you love someone that much and that person feels the same way then it's a perfect match. Follow your heart Audrey, don't let your parents tell you who you should and shouldn't love". _

From that moment on, I knew that Joshua and I were going to be together forever. I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"Come on mom, I'll take you."

Blair Waldorf Bass

Born September 17, 1991

Died August 16, 2020.

She was a classic beauty.

Long brown curls, flawless ivory colored skin, deep brown eyes and a warm smile. The picture lying on her grave was of her carrying my mother when she was a toddler. She was laughing. My grandfather had his arm wrapped around her small waist, looking on at his family adoringly.

"Mom, did you miss her?"

"All the time. And I still do"

It was a large ceremony. My grandfather was well known in New York City. Built an empire at the age 20 and kept it flourishing until he handed it over to my mother. After everyone spoke a few kind words about him, it was my turn to speak. Joshua squeezed my hand softly before I stood up. Taking quick steps I reached the podium.

"Hello Ladies & gentleman. As you may know my name is Audrey Archibald, and Chuck Bass was my grandfather. My grandfather was one of the best men I've ever known. He had a warm heart and helped those in need," I began, my voice cracking and my eyes watering.

"We could all learn a little something from the man he was. My grandfather was 85 years old. Today, I just found out that ever since his wife, his true love, had died, he put roses on her grave every Sunday. The drive is 2 hours away from where he lives. She was 29 when she died. That, my friends, is devotion. Thank you for your time," I finished, wiping away the tears that fell and rushing back to my husband.

"Your grandfather would be proud of you, Audrey."

"I know"


End file.
